


Strong Justification

by MoonFire1



Series: Fate Quit Her Day Job [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is pissed off, Canon What Canon, Dean Winchester is pissed off, Gen, I reject your canon and substitute my own, Manipulative Nick Fury, Nick Fury is an idiot, Not Canon Compliant, Sam Winchester is rolling with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: “A basic rule of thumb when it comes to these individuals is to leave them the hell alone.” Maria Hill had a pleasant smile but no one was making the mistake of believing that a pleasant smile was currently on her face. “Otherwise, we’re left with extreme orthodontic and orthopedic bills that could have been prevented by the application of common sense. Any questions?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Canon is still completely screwed. :)

 

“A basic rule of thumb when it comes to these individuals is to leave them the hell alone.” Maria Hill had a pleasant smile but no one was making the mistake of believing that a _pleasant_ smile was currently on her face. “Otherwise, we’re left with extreme orthodontic and orthopedic bills that could have been prevented by the application of common sense. Any questions?”

\---

At some point, Sam let Bucky know pertinent details about his life. Little details, such as no true conscious memories of his mother due to her untimely death, equally horrific plots from Heaven and Hell to control and ruin his and Dean’s lives _ad infinitum_ , and so on. He'd explained the ways he and Dean had tried to survive, living hand to mouth, pool hustling, and other schemes. Things Sam wasn't particularly proud of, but there appeared nothing else he could do.

Bucky had nodded thoughtfully. Bucky had left for a brief period of time and returned. Sam thought nothing of his wanderings until the next time he tried to see how much he and Dean were being tracked by outside authorities. Upon receiving his answers, Sam called Bucky over, genuinely confused.

“You wouldn’t know anything about all of our records just  . . . disappearing?”  
  
Bucky gave Sam a flat stare, one that had made many a HYDRA-recruit literally shit themselves before running.

“Right.” Sam stared at numbers blinking back at him. Those numbers belonged to a bank account. An account that Sam had no knowledge of, yet somehow any card he or Dean used drew from that account. The number of commas in the actual account balance made Sam light-headed.

“Gotta go straight at some point, kid. Neither of you will dent my backpay – Stark’ll make sure of it.” Bucky ruffled his hair. _Ruffled his hair!_ Not even Dean could get away with that shit --- except for every time that he did.

Speaking of Dean, Sam glanced to his left at the sound of his brother’s laughter. Another blond head was visible, shoulders clearly shaking in either glee or mortification. “He’ll never admit this but Dean’s a bigger nerd than I am – at least when it comes to certain historical periods.”

Bucky nodded once. “Glad he treats Stevie like a _person_ , though.”

\---

Bucky didn’t care for people who took Steve for granted. Bucky cared less for people that treated Steve like an everlasting expendable resource with no concern for his own well-being.

Bucky _loathed_ anyone who lived by the philosophy of end results always justifying the means. It reminded him too much of HYDRA and he hadn’t fought to come back to himself only for him and Steve to be under the same uncaring shackles once again.

( _A metal hand gripped Fury by the throat and bodily lifted him out of his seat._  
  
_“If you ever pull this kind of shit again, I will strangle you with your small intestine,” Bucky growled lowly, the Soldier glaring behind his eyes._  
  
_The man dropped to the floor with a thump. Bucky strode away. No one at the remnants of SHIELD attempted interference of any sort_.

_Phil Coulson, nursing two black eyes and a busted mouth, limped over to help Fury back up.)_

\---

“I don’t think you understand just how dangerous the Winter Soldier can be.” Phil Coulson had understood the nature of Bucky’s anger, and obligingly steered clear of him and anyone in his favor.  
  
Fury, on the other hand, rivaled Crowley for outright _cluelessness_ , especially in terms of how fervently two denim-clad nightmares would protect one another.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” Sam corrected, his tone incredibly bored. “The Winter Soldier doesn’t exist. Barnes was the longest serving prisoner of any American war currently known to date, which you damned well know, because you were at his exoneration hearing.”

Sam was out of his chair before Fury could blink. Of course, Fury was having great difficulty blinking due to the fist pummeling his face, courtesy of Sam’s VERY aggravated older brother.

\---

Upon hearing the story later, Bucky and Steve laughed whole-heartedly. “How’d Dean know where you were?”  
  
Sam shrugged. “I prayed to Cas – told him where I was. Dean wanted to have some fun and no one’ll ever believe what Fury says.”

Bucky ruffled his hair again. God. What was it with people doing that? “I like your style, kid.”

“You would.” Sam could somehow _hear_ Steve rolling his eyes as he approached. “It’s yours.”

“Here I was thinking it was yours.”

Sam and Dean traded perfectly timed glances. “Get the feeling we’ve been adopted?”  
  
“ _This_ was your first clue?”

  
//end//


End file.
